The Mystery Melody
by xXanimereaderfanXx
Summary: After the Arcobaleno Arc, Hibari sets out to find the beautiful yet mysterious melody that keeps playing every night. Although he normally can find anything and everything that disturbs him, he can't seem to find this one … HibarixOC and I DON'T OWN KHR
1. Prologue

The Mystery Melody

Summary: After the Arcobaleno Arc, (yes, I know, the arc hasn't finished, but it's a fanfic so why not write something about that?) Hibari sets out to find the beautiful yet mysterious melody that keeps playing every night, seeping through his window. Although he normally can find anything and everything that disturbs him, he can't seem to find this one …

*This is my first fanfic so I hope u like it! .*

_**Legend:**_

'Thoughts' "Speaking" Narrator _**Melody**_

_Prologue:_

Everyone's POV

'Someone's walking … steps … steps? Some herbivore must be walking into Namimori Chu's school grounds. I'll bite them to death.'

As Hibari got up from his desk and got out of his office, he began tracking down where the footsteps were going.

'What is this annoying herbivore doing in Namimori Chu's school grounds? Especially in the middle of the night. Now that I think about it … it's probably some criminal herbivore. I'll bite him to death.'

The steps started to quicken, as if sensing that someone was following them. Hibari's steps also started to quicken up, but much more quietly. As Hibari turned into the corner, he saw a glimpse of a shadow. He ran towards the stairs where it led downwards, but he saw no sign of someone there.

'Strange. This herbivore seems very fast. I'll bite him to death tonight.'

Suddenly, he heard a sound. It was somewhat high-pitched, yet, quiet. He raced down the stairs, only to find a cat beneath the stairs meowing. Hibari looked at the cat and the cat looked at him. He picked it up and walked up to the stairs in his office and laid the cat on the couch. It meowed again.

"You seem hungry. Here, have this piece of apple."

The cat stared at the piece of apple that Hibari set down. It stared at the apple then at Hibari. It looked at the apple again. Then it looked at Hibari again. The apple. Hibari. Apple. Hibari. Apple. Hibari. Then the cat decided to eat the apple. Hibari patted its head and went back to work at his desk.

An hour later …

Hibari yawned and stretched from his desk. He looked towards the cat, which had sat there and stared at him the whole time without blinking.

"Go to sleep. You won't be able to move around anymore if you don't sleep."

The cat continued to stare at Hibari.

"Go sleep."

Hibari patted its head and then shut down the light in the reception room. He then lay onto the other couch and fell asleep instantly. Hibird fluttered to his head and slept there instead, being wary of the cat. The cat just stared at Hibird and jumped off the couch and walked out the reception office. It then walked out of the school ever so silently. (Even THE great Hibari Kyoya didn't notice. He's still sleeping in the Reception Office.)

"Kitty kitty~ Come here," called out a low but feminine voice. The cat turned and ran towards the shadow, jumping into her arms.

"Did you go to spy on him again? That's not a good idea kitty. He could've bitten you to death if he ever found you." The cat just purred against her.

"Oh well … Let's go over there again. Ok?"

Some hours later …

'What's this sound? A … Piano? Also … a song …?'

_Soshite bouya wa nemuri ni tsuita_(So the little infant fell into a deep sleep)

'Ridiculous. Playing a song in the middle of the night? I'll bite that person to death.'

_ikizuku hai no naka no honou, hitotsu, futatsu to ukabu fukurami itoshii yokogao_ (Among the grey ashes in the flames shining...First one,then two ...)

Hibari got up from his desk with a murderous intent, even though he was resisting the temptation to sleep further into this song …

_daichi ni taruru ikusen no yume, yume_ (Surfaces numerous of your faces)

He went searching around the school, searching for where to source of the song was coming from.

_Gin no hitomi no yuragu yoru ni___(A thousand dreams trickle back to the earth)

He searched up and down, to one side to the other, and even in the classrooms.

_umare ochita kagayaku omae, ikuoku no toshitsuki ga_ (On the night when the silver eyes were trembling , the shining you was born)

He went around the neighborhood and saw all the lights were off in the houses. There was no movement in there either.

_ikutsu inori wo tsuchi e kaesshitemo___ (Across millions of years, the prayers have already returned back to the earth)

He went to his school roof and looked around him and the town. Yet, there was still no sign of where the song was coming from.

_Watashi wa inori tsuzukeru___(I will still continue to pray)

He stood on the school roof and didn't move. He listened for movement.

_douka konoko ni ai wo_ (Please bestow upon this child your love)

But there was only the melody playing that he heard.

_tsunaida te ni kisu wo…_(Upon our joined hands, leave a gentle kiss)

The melody stopped. He went back to the Reception office and sat down. 'Whoever was playing that melody tonight will be bitten to death tomorrow night.'

He then lay on the couch and went back to sleep. 'That melody was interesting … but the next time it comes up, I will bite that person to death.' He soon fell fast asleep. Although he didn't know that all this time, there were green eyes watching him – watching him from a window.

So … I guess that's how the story's like. Hahaha ^_^''' Ok, ok, ok, I noe dat most ppl would also like to see some more Hibird stuff but yea … I forgot until the last minute really ^^''' gomen, so don't kill me ! Oh, and Plz review ! Arigatou Gozaimasu!

P.S: Btw, the melody is from D Gray man if some ppl haven't seen it. It's called 'Tsunaida te ni kisu wo' and it's reeeaaaally nice. I recommend this song for ppl who like soft and nice songs :D


	2. Chapter 1

**So erm … here's the new chapter ! Hope u guys will like it ! XDDD **

Chapter 1

Main character's POV

"Aya-chan~ Breakfast's ready!"

"Haaaai! I'm coming down Okaa-san!"

I climbed out of bed groggily and yawned as I opened the curtains.

"Looks like the sky seems to be in a good mood. It'd better not rain. I don't mind if it's cloudy I guess …"

"Aya-chan~ Hurry~ It's getting –"

"Hai, hai, hai Okaa-san! Geez!"

I got changed into my school uniform. I had a bit of a hard time tying the bow. After all, this is my first day at Namimori Chu. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth. Afterwards, I looked between my contacts and glasses and then decided that I'd wear my glasses on to keep a low profile rather than letting others keep staring at me 24/7. Seriously, I don't like people staring at me. It feels really uncomfortable. I brushed and tied my long blond-brown hair into a pony tail. I turned to look at the dressing mirror. Yep, I looked like a regular nerd. That should keep them from trying to stare at me all the time. Especially the boys. I don't want them to stalk me.

"Aya-chan~ it's –"

"YES! I'M COMING DOWN NOW!"

C'mon, I already KNOW what time it is and she's telling me to hurry up. Please. Give me a break from those cheesy sounds.

"Ohayou, Okaa-san," I said in a monotonous tone.

"Ohayou, Aya-chan!"replied my mum happily. Geez, how can anyone be happy for 24/7? It's just … creepy.

"Aya-chan, you won't have time to eat breakfast now so I've packed your recess and –"

"Okaa-san, I don't eat my recess. You know that."

Okaa-san glares at me and tells me in a harsh voice, "Aya-chan~ if you don't eat your recess, you DO know what's going to happen, ne?"

"O-o-ok, I'll take back what I said Okaa-san, I'll eat it. I'll eat it," I said while creeping out and walking backwards.

"There we go, here's our Aya-chan~" Okaa-san said while switching back to a good mood. Omg. That was just … creepy.

I was then led to my family's car. It was a black limo that my father had set for us while he was still in Italy. I still suspect that something's strange about this, though my mum doesn't realize it. Oh, I haven't actually introduced myself, right? Name's Erica Ayame De Luca. My mum's Japanese and Dad's Italian. Although I grew up in England instead (I don't know why; that's why I'm kind of suspicious of my Dad …), I was forced to learn Japanese, since mum's Japanese. I'm currently living in Japan, so I'm really missing my besties back there. I hope they're all right now.

"Ayame-sama, please get on the car."

I stare at the car and I turn away instead. Mum shout's after me though.

"Aya-chan~ Why aren't you taking the car darling?"

"Okaa-san, let me walk, I'm gonna grow fat if you don't. Besides, I'd rather have some peace to myself."

The real reason was because I didn't want to attract too much attention. Since I feel uncomfortable in crowds.

"All right sweetie~ Have a fun day~"

"Hai, Haaai Okaa-san" I called back.

I was thinking that I'd probably be fine as long as someone wasn't stalking me. I felt … peaceful. Until something weird came up.

"REEEEBOOOOORRRN ! I'LL CONFESS TO KYOKO-CHAN WITH MY DYING WILL!"

Hm? I turn around and find a guy running at full speed in his boxers.

"Wha- "

He zoomed past me. I thought I was dreaming.

…

What? He just zoomed past me.

…

No, hold on, He ZOOMED past me in HIS BOXERS.

… What the hell? Why would you run in your boxers first thing in the morning?

"Hey! You there kid! Watch-" I screamed but that guy already crashed himself onto the truck.

… Wait, did I just say that calmly?

"AAAH ! SOMEBODY HELP THE POOR GUY WHO GOT –"

"It's fine."

"Huh?" I turn around to see a baby in a black suit and a fedora on his head.

"He's in this state called "Dying Will mode" so he's fine."

"Really? What's the Dying Will mode about?"

"It's quite complicating. You can understand it more clearer if you see him in action instead. Just like now."

"Oh, I see."

Erm … what?

"HUUUUUHHH ? HOW COME THERE'S A BABY IN A BLACK SUIT TALKING ? NO WAY!"

"Ciaossu! I'm Reborn! I'm a hitman! Nice to meet you Ayame."

"W-w- what the … a hitman? You've gotta be kidding me! You're just a 1 year old baby and – wait, how do you know my name?"

"I just do."

"But-"

"Ah! Reborn-san! Where's Juudaime?"

I turn around to find a guy with silver hair and green eyes with a mid-split in between. Did he just say Juudaime?

"Hm? Hey! Who are you woman?"

I just stared at him. He was … weird. Just as weird as that baby sitting on the wall.

"Yo! Hi Gokudera! Hi little baby! Eh? Where's Tsuna?"

There was also a guy with raven black hair. He seems pretty tall and handsome. The type that a lot of girls would fall for.

"Um … sorry … I'll be going. Nice to meet you." I bowed and walked away. Honestly, as soon as I saw them, I had a feeling that somehow things would go … bad if I stayed with them.

**So … I guess that's about it ! Hahahaha ! XDDD Well … erm … hope it was ok and sry 4 taking so long to upload it ! Please R&R ! Arigatou Gozaimasu~ ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

**First off, I'd like to thank _MusicofMadness_ for her review in the last chapter and I really appreciate it! Also, thxs to _PrincessofPancakes_ for helping me out a bit! Hontou ni arigatou ~~~ ! Saa … Plz R&R ! and I hope u'll enjoy it ~ v ^!**

Chapter 2

Sigh … I was nearly late to school.

The teacher introduced me to the class and as soon as everyone sees a new student, they would just stare. Stare, stare, stare. It's creepy. God, it getting on my nerves. I thought I was going to turn into stone any moment. But I was lucky that I managed to sit down afterwards.

However – I had to sit near the guys I just met this morning. I checked the time and around 45mins had passed since class started.

"Yamamoto, can you work (x-2)(x+3) out?" asked the teacher. Gee, I didn't know that even math teachers would have moustaches.

"Um … the answer is … 1?" Yamamoto asked with a smile with an eyebrow raised in question. Please choose one expression. That expression looked really annoying. I couldn't figure out which one he was using.

"Chigaou, Yamamoto-san. It's 'xsquared-6+x'." Moustache guy looked really serious. Far too serious for this actually.

"Ah, is it? Hahaha, wari wari!" he laughed.

Erm … seriously? Is he that … what, brainless?

"Nevermind. Sit down," ordered mustache guy. "Sawada-san. Please answer (a-4)(b+6)."

No answer. Hm? Normally kids would respond to a teacher's question, wouldn't they? I turned around to find the spiky hair guy sleeping on his desk. I wish I could do that … though I would get screwed by mum for not paying attention in class if she ever found out.

"Sawada-san. Sawada-san," mustache repeated.

Still no answer.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. Please answer this question."

Still no answer. This time, mustache guy slammed the ruler at his stand.

"Sawada-san!"

This time, he woke up.

"H-Hai!" he stood straight up.

"Sawada-san, please answer this question," mustache guy said while tapping on the board. Obviously, he wasn't going to be able to answer that question if he was sleeping in class.

"U-um … gomenasai, I wasn't paying attention sensei," he said while bowing towards the teacher. Wow, he's got the guts to say the truth to a teacher. Particularly to THIS creepy teacher.

"Hmph, then you will spend 30mins of your lunch time in this classroom for not paying attention Sawada-san."

"H-hai …" and he then sat at his seat. Oh yea … did he just say his name? Something like … Sawada something …

"Gokudera-kun, answer question 45." I looked towards the question. Wow, that one was hard. I couldn't even figure it out so I don't think this guy would probably work it out either…

"Tch. a=30 b=79 and c=23."

Huh? How – is that answer even correct?

"H-h-hai, Gokudera-kun."

Woah … pro. He managed to freak the teacher out. Not to mention he got the right answer. I then started daydreaming about how the teacher would react or say if he would ever, EVER, hear those annoying fan-girl squeals down the back. They were a-MAJOR- pain. Honestly, please, please, please, please, PLEASE shut the hell up. I was seriously going to scream at the top of my lungs if they didn't stop.

So, if I relay back to my information I gained about those 3 weirdo's I met at the street today …

_Flashback _

_"Ah! Reborn-san! Where's Juudaime?"_

_I turn around to find a guy with silver hair and green eyes with a mid-split in between. Did he just say Juudaime?_

_"Hm? Hey! Who are you woman?"_

_I just stared at him. He was … weird. Just as weird as that baby sitting on the wall._

_End Flashback_

So that guy was Gokudera …

_Flashback_

_"Yo! Hi Gokudera! Hi little baby! Eh? Where's Tsuna?"_

_There was also a guy with raven black hair. He seems pretty tall and handsome. The type that a lot of girls would fall for._

_End Flashback_

and that guy was Yamamoto.

Not to mention the guy in the boxers was called … um, Sawada.

The bell rang. Thank GOD. I thought I was going to suffocate under here at any minute.

"Class dismissed. Sawada Tsunayoshi, please stay behind," said mustache.

"Hai sensei."

Oooh … so his full name was Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Well, I hoped he was going to survive. I then left the classroom and this girl came up to me.

"Hey Ayame-chan~ My name's Yosagawa Ririko. Um … where are you from?"

"England," I replied blankly. I don't like people asking me for personal details unless if I know them well. Another word to describe them was 'annoying'.

"Oh really? That sounds really cool! What's it like over there? What do you do over there? Who –"

"Sorry, need to go to the rooftop to get some fresh air, I'll be right back," I cut her off. Sheesh, so annoying.

"Hang on! You can't go up now Ayame-chan! There's a really scary person up there!" she called back to me as I climbed up the stairs. I stopped and turned around. This might be a good time to collect more information about this school. Even if this is some stupid annoying fan-girl.

"Who's this 'scary person'?" I asked.

"It's Hibari Kyoya, the chairman of the Disciplinary Committee. If you disturb him while he's taking a nap, he'll 'bite you to death'."

I paused for a moment. Seriously? 'bite you to death'? Are you kidding me? What kind of phrase was that? What a joke. He's probably some bully.

"So what if he is? It's not like I care about status," I replied boredly. I turned around to continue walking up.

"No! He'll beat you up to a pulp! It's not a good idea to go up!" she cried after me. Honestly. That high-pitched voice was on the verge of making me 'screaming to death' instead. I stopped again.

"So what? **I **will be the one to 'bite him to death' instead."

"No, he's the strongest person out of Namimori. He's just … scary. I swear –"

"Who said that the Fuuki Iinchou was scary? He's not scary. He is taking care of Namimori so you should all respect him," interrupted a voice. A male I decided. Screw him for interrupting my information collecting time.

"Oh? And who may you be?" I asked queerly. I saw everyone stiffen and crawl near to a wall with their head bowed. It seemed like he was respected – or should I say, feared. Hm … it may be him.

"I am the Vice-President of the Disciplinary Committee, Kusakabe Tetsuya," he replied. Oh. So it wasn't him. Honestly, what was with that … sausage roll hairstyle? He looks like Elvis Presley …

"And who are you, you little brat? You sure have the guts to be pretty disrespectful to us," another guy with the exact same hairstyle said. There were also others after him, also with the same hairstyle. Geez, what's with that hairstyle? It's not even popular these days. And I really, really, REALLY feel like beating him up for calling me a brat. As far as I know, I'm NOT a brat. But I decided to let it go.

"Ayame."

"Ayame what?"

"Ayame De Luca."

"Ayame De Luca what?"

I hesitated. I was on the verge of throwing a punch into his head. I HATE people who ask so many questions – it gives me the goose bumps for some reason.

"Check it out in the main office. I'm the new kid who came today. That's all." I turned around and proceeded to walk up the stairs.

"Hey, you little bitch, don't just – "

*WHAM*

There were a few minutes of silence. Um … whoops. Did I just punch one of these so-called important guys in this school? I sighed. Ha. He deserved it. But I knew what would come next as it always did – TROUBLE. You heard me. T-R-O-U-B-L-E, TROUBLE. Oh kamisama, is there a time where I can be at PEACE?

"For hitting a disciplinary committee member, you will be punished," said the Kusa … Kusa … Kusa-what? I forgot. But never mind that – I was right. Trouble WAS heading my way now. They looked like a herd of charging rhinos … well, at least looks easy.

~A few minutes later~

I stretched. There were sure a lot. Those bloody bastards who a) tried to touch me, b) called me a 'brat' deserved it and c) interrupted my random information collecting session.

I sighed and then realized that everyone was watching. I was literally fed up. First, I get into this bully gang mess and then they have to stare. This time, I decided to give them the death stare. I knew my death stare's clearly meant to 'stay away from me or else you'll be screwed too' and everyone just ran away. Ah … it seemed much more peaceful and relaxing now. But I didn't notice a very strong presence until I heard someone say, "For disturbing Namimori Chu, I'll bite you to death."

Huh? I turned around to see a guy with silver tonfas and a black jacket with a golden-red arm band saying 'Fuuki Iinchou' charging straight at me like wind. I managed to dodge it quickly enough, with his tonfas millimeters away from touching my face. Ah, bad luck. He turned around at that instant and nearly whacked me with it again and I dodged it but fell backwards. I flipped and landed perfectly like a cat on the staircase and RAN FOR MY LIFE. I knew that this dude was going to be trouble. MAJOR trouble. Not to mention I just realized that he was 'the' Hibari Kyoya.

So er … how was this chapter? I think it might be a bit lame with some unnecessary bits in there and I'm sorry, I'm REALLY sorry for the late update so don't kill me please~ ! TT^TT

Oh, plz R&R ! ARIGATOU ! XDDDD


	4. Chapter 3

**Alas! The long awaited chapter! –glow's then stops glowing- … or was it? TT^TT I'm sorry if this seems like mary-sue-ish even if I don't noe wat it is . and sorry for the late chapter since I'm still kinda busy wif school work atm … btw, 'atm' here means 'at the moment'. **

Chapter 3

**Ayame POV**

-sigh- That surprised me for a bit. Jeez, I never realized that dude was THAT vicious … I better find more information about this school and get myself out of the way as much as I can or else I'll be screwed if mum ever found out about this. She'd think I'd be getting into fights instead of trying to make friends …

"Ciaossu, Ayame!"

I turned around at that instant. Huh? He looks familiar …

"Who are you?"

"I'm Professor Reborn!"

Huh?

… Reborn … Reborn … Reborn … huh?

"AREN'T YOU THAT WEIRD BABY WITH A FEDORA REBORN? ALSO, THE ONE WHO SITS ON THAT GUY'S SHOULDERS?"

"Nope, I am merely Professor Reborn," he said innocently.

Um … I have a feeling something bad is gonna happen to me soon …

"Uh … ok … I'd better get to school now so see ya! … Professor Reborn!"

And there I went running away like hell. I ran and ran and ran until I made it to the school just in RECORD TIME. Gosh, I hadn't panted this heavily for some time. Can't believe that a certain baby could freak the wits out of me.

"Ugh, that baby nearly made me late-"I muttered to myself UNTIL someone came. With an ominous presence.

"Oi, kimi."

Oh … crap. I'd totally forgotten him when I was trying to escape. I'm SOOO dead at this rate. I stayed standing with my head bowed and looking down.

"That uniform does not belong to the uniform code of conduct in Nami-Chu."

I look down at my uniform.

… EEEEEEHHHHHHH?

Omg … OH KAMI-SAMA, PLEASE HELP ME OUT HERE!

Unfortunately, I had worn my old school uniform instead of my new one. Ok Ayame, stay cool and calm as you were yesterday. STAY. COOL.

"It was just a mistake. I-" I tried to explain but he cut me off at that instant.

"Aren't you the new student in this school? Lift up your head."

Gulp. I'm so dead. I'm so, so, so, so, SOOO DEAD. I better get prepared to run away to avoid more attention than necessary. So I lifted my head up. Wait, that doesn't make sense … I SHOULD BE RUNNING AWAY NOW!

"IT'S HER FUUKI IINCHOU! IT'S HER! THERE'S NO MISTAKE! SHE'S THE ONE WHO BEAT US UP!"

I pass my eyes over and see the guy I beat up to a bloody pulp yesterday. He was … What was his name again? Nevermind what his name was. My main problem right now was that I was going to live another life of trouble. AGAIN. What a pain in the butt.

"For hitting students of Nami-Chu and for wearing the wrong uniform, I'll bite you to death."

"But-"

He came at me at lightning speed and I barely managed to doge his first attack. At first, I thought it was coincidence, but this time, I knew that he had fast reflexes just like me. He kept hitting lightning fast blows but I managed to block them.

"Hn ... I won't let another herbivore try and take over my school."

"How is it your school? Apart from the fact you're the chairman of the Disciplinary Committee. You're more like a delinquent in my opinion. Not to mention I had no intention to take over the school."

"Hn."

"I'll find out heaps more and shut you up. You're not getting in my way to get a normal lifestyle."

He threw another attack out at me and I flipped backwards in order to try and escape. I knew I was going to be dead by mum if I didn't stop now.

"Uh … I'm going to class now! See ya!"

And I ran away … again.

Alright, I know I'm being a wimp, but I have to avoid fights so I don't have to get screwed by mum. Seriously, if my mum ever caught the news I was fighting ESPECIALLY against someone with a status like him (not like I care but I honestly can't help it!); my head was going to be cut off.

I enter the classroom and here we go – they're staring again.

… Ah, that's right. My uniform.

I walked down the aisle and sat in my seat. I shot a cold glare at them and they resumed talking to themselves. Except for that rude idiot.

"Oi! You woman! How dare you glare at Juudaime!"

I instantly flared back up and told them icily, "Fine then, I'm sorry for offending your so-called 'Juudaime'."

"Huuuh? What'd you just say?"

The brunette interrupted even though he looked like he'd been scared shitless.

"G-Gokudera-kun, it's fine-"

"Ciaossu!"

Oh. My. GOD. The weird baby was back. I get easily shocked and frightened by things that aren't meant to exist or just something simply weird without a proper reason …

"Reborn! Why did you-" Tsuna said but I cut him off before he could say anything else.

"REBORN? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHY IS THERE A BABY WHO CAN USE A GUN, JUMP ON PEOPLE AND TALK? THAT'S RIDICULOUS UNLESS IF YOU WERE SOME GENIUS BABY!"

"We're part of the mafia."

Tsuna cried, "REBORN! DON'T GO TELLING HER THAT SO STRAIGHT FORWARDLY!"

But the baby ignored him and continued saying, "Your dad's part of the mafia as well , the boss of the De Luca Famiglia, who formed an alliance with the Vongola so that's why I know you Ayame."

… eh? I have a really slow concept of understanding things sometimes, especially when some baby says it's the mafia … nah, he's just a kid, there's no way he'd be telling the truth … because there's no way my dad's part of the mafia … right? Argh, it's not right to have doubts Ayame, just trust your dad, there's no way he's part of the mafia, no way …

So I laughed and said, "No way, you're lying. It's just a joke."

"I'm not."

I look at Reborn again and there was nothing other than the eyes saying what he was saying was the truth.

"Well, that depends if you believe it or not, so it's fine," he said while smiling.

That guy … oh yea, Dame-Tsuna, he dragged Reborn back and I could hear him whispering to him, "REBORN! WHY DO YOU HAVE TO GET HER INVOLVED? There's NO WAY SHE'S PART OF THE MAFIA! SHE EVEN SAID IT HERSELF!"

Reborn – or should I say, the genius baby – said out loud, "That's because her dad won't let her know yet until she turns 16."

Tsuna whispered back fiercly, "REBORN! YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD!"

I interrupted. This time, I knew it was real and I had to a few questions to ask him anyway. Afterall, my Dad HAD been quite suspicious for some time I guess.

"What do you mean my father is part of the mafia? And he's the boss? What's all this about? I thought the mafia were just stories."

"This isn't a great time to talk. I'll tell you when you get home," Reborn said.

"Ok … wait, HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE I LIVE?" Was this little baby a stalker or what?

"That's because I know where everyone lives," said Reborn. I could see one of his eyes glint evilly – so I was right. Hanging around with these people were gonna get me screwed at some point. I knew it, especially him. Even Tsuna knew something bad was going to happen.

But even though it looked as if something bad would happen … This was something new. My father would never told me this before – there wasn't even a hint of it. I was going to-

-School Bell rings-

I sigh. Well, I'll make it through this weird and boring class somehow I guess …

-Lunch Time-

Ah~ I'm so glad to be out on this roof … it's so peaceful … and I don't even have to worry about getting screwed up for a while …

"You're that girl who escaped the other day, right?"

Oh. My. GOD. I didn't even dare to turn around. Great, this guy certainly knew how to erase his existence … and his deadly aura. Scratch what I said before. This wasn't peace, this was the START OF MY APOCALYPSE. But … well, mum probably already knows about this since he's here after three periods of boring lessons. I guess I've got no choice but to fight. So I turned around.

"So? You've still got that stupid school-complex excuse to beat me up? What a nice gentleman you are," I replied sarcastically even though … I was still half-scared from the punishment mum was definitely give me as soon as I went home.

"You've broken another school rule this time, "he replied while smirking.

"Huh? Which rule have I broken THIS time, Hibari-SAMA?" I snarled. This guy was beginning to turn on my pissed-off mode.

"For acting disrespectfully in front of me, the chairman of the disciplinary committee, I'll bite you to death," he said and without another second, he charged at me.

I charged at him too and I expected him to be at the very least a bit surprised but he continued at the speed he was charging at me. Wow, what a demon this guy is. We pretty much … kind of clashed swords you could say. After all, I was holding a metal rod which I had prepared in case something happened – it's turned into a habit.

"Ha, is that all you've got?" I snickered as we paused for a bit.

"No. I've got more than that," he smirked and suddenly spikes come out of his tonfas and we battled again. But this time, it cut my metal rod in HALF. Woah, what kind of technique was that? I lost concentration for a minute and he knocked me off my feet, although I just flipped backwards.

"Hn. Not bad. However," he raised his tonfas again, "I will not allow you to escape without punishment."

He swung at me again and I accidently twisted my ankle all of a sudden. I yelped in pain for a minute then turned silent. Afterall, the demon was standing right in front of me with steel-cold eyes. There was no way I was going to cry in front of him.

"Kamikorosu."

**Hibari's POV**

She suddenly opened her mouth and all I could hear was this deathly high-pitched sound. I flinched for a second then as I was about to attack her, she jumped back.

"Ne, Demon," she said with sudden calmness, "Why is your eyes so cold? Even if it was just for the school, there's no way your eyes would be this cold. Well, unless if you were an actual demon of course."

That explained the nickname. But I was not going to accept such an insult.

"That is because 1) you dressed against the school uniform conduct, 2) you beat up students of Namimori Chu and 3) you disrespected me."

"Those rules are lame."

"And you've just broken another rule."

"I'm not going to care. You're just being mean you know? It's unreasonable."

"You do not tell me what to do."

"I CAN. Because what you're doing is wrong."

"No it is not. I am following the rules."

"What's with you? I feel that your attitude's been like this for a while. You're hiding something."

What? This girl can see through me? Impossible.

"I'll bite you to death."

I charged at her again but she dodged it once more.

"I'll ask you one more time Hibari Kyouya. Tell me what secret you're hiding or else I'll spill everything I know about you."

It wasn't like I trusted threats but there was something in her eyes that made me hesitate for a second.

"Hibari, you'll have more chances to fight and give her punishment at some point. Rokudo Mukuro plans to attack this school. Are you going to protect this school or spend your enjoyment on fighting here?"

I turn around and find the baby standing on the school fence. But that baby did have a point.

"Hn. Fine then." I take a step back and walk towards the entrance. Not before I told her something.

"Come to detention after school today. Or else," I took my tonfa's up, "Kamikorosu."

I turn to walk away back to school. But there was something still hanging at the back of my mind … what was that high pitched sound? Also, what was with that look in her eyes? Hn. She had the guts to disrespect me. I'll teach her something … after I defeat Rokudo Mukuro that is. Hmph.

_So, er … yea. I noe. I TRIED to shorten it down a bit but … I couldn't. SO I'M REALLY SO FOR THIS SUPER LONG CHAPTER ALL OF A SUDDEN! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! –gets tonfa'ed- __**Hibari:**__ You're being too loud. __**Me**__: H-hai! Hibari-senpai! Oh, AND PLEASE R&R! –get's tonfa'ed again- AND PLEASE WAIT AS PATIENTLY AS YOU CAN FOR THE NXT CHAPTER! BYE~! –gets tonfa'ed again- __**Hibari:**__ Dakara, didn't I say 'be quiet' ? –huge black aura- [outside of Namimori Chu] AHHHHHH!_


	5. Chapter 4

**Now … CHAPTER 4 IS UP! :D sorry for the weirdly monthly updates, the story's already getting far too boring even this is the 4****th**** chapter and I know it ;A; …**

**Chapter 4**

**Ayame's POV**

8:40pm. Wow. Amazing. So, here I am, spending my wonderful afternoon school time in this violent demon's office in detention and there it is – a HUGE pile of paperwork. I'm writing page after page about the school rules, its policy and punishments and so far, I've done at least 50 of them. And he still isn't letting me go home even though it's dark already. The demon's sitting on his desk reading the papers which I've written already. So, here's how it went from 3:15pm:

_**3:15pm – 4:00pm complete SILENCE.**_

I looked at the clock; it read 4:12pm.

Time I should start bugging him to let me go.

"Demon, it's 4 already. Can I go now?"

No response.

"Oi, Can I go home?"

Still no response.

"Hey."

Absolute silence.

"Heeeey."

"Keep doing your work. Do not interrupt me."

"But it's 4."

"If you keep talking," he raised his tonfa's with his famous death stare, "kamikorosu."

And so …

_**5:06pm-6:31pm**_

I decided to take a _nicer_ step towards him and hopefully let me go. So, as any evil girl would, I used my seductiveness to try and seduce him to let me go. This was pretty much one of my evil plans … even though there was NO WAY I wanted to touch him. But it works VERY WELL. VERY, VERY WELL to the point where the guys who have never probably seen a girl so pretty end up fainting from blood loss through the nose unfortunately. I know, it's a shame.

"Ne, Fuuki Iinchou~ Its already 5:00pm~ Can u let me go?"

My usual girly seductive stance in an office alone with a guy: Elbows on desk, hands on face, stare intently in the guy's eyes and make sure your breasts are VERY obvious.

No response. Continues reading through the paperwork I've done.

"Ne, ne~ Just look here~" I put my body further.

Still flipping through the papers.

So I reach out to touch him on the cheek. I can't believe I have to go to this point. I'm sure he's 10 times grosser than every guy I've touched. This is starting to infuriate me.

"Aw, Fuuki Iinchou~ You seem to be working sooo hard~ Why don't you take a break? I'll pour-"

This time there is a reaction. Though not so expected.

He slams down the papers on his desk and looks at me saying, "Hurry up and finish the rest."

"But Fuuki-"

"You're being gross."

I snapped. Well, accidently …

"You … DEMON! YOU KNOW HOW HUNGRY I AM NOW? I HAVEN'T HAD AFTERNOON TEA AND IT'S TIME WHEN I'M SUPPOSED TO BE HOME ALREADY AND MY MUM'S GOING TO FREAK OUT-"

"Kusakabe. Enter."

Huh?

The door opens and he bows saying, "Fuuki Iinchou. The office lady has already contacted this girl's mother. She says that it is fine for her to stay overnight at school."

I open my mouth in shock. My mother actually LET ME STAY OVERNIGHT AT THIS SCHOOL? WITH A DEMON?

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! MUM NEVER-"

"Your mother said she was out for a party and so, she requested that you would be looked after by the Fuuki Iinchou so be grateful that he's looking after you."

"BUT WHAT ABOUT THE HOUSEMAIDS -"

"They went home for tonight to visit their families."

I stopped for a moment and trawled through my memory.

… Oh yea. Mum did blabber something about a party … and the servants do have a holiday off for tonight … but …

"Then what about my father?"

"He's still in Italy."

Great. My last hope had literally vanished. I'd prefer if you'd kill me now, shinigami-sama. I really don't want to stay here.

"You may leave," commanded Hibari.

"Hai," and then Ku … ku … Kusakaba closed the door.

I was stuck. IN HELL. So I turn around and asked him several questions.

"Then … where do I sleep then?"

"I don't know," demon replies.

"Uh … what do I eat?"

"Figure it out yourself."

"… Where do I take a shower?"

"In the girl's bathroom."

YOU'RE KIDDING ME! This has gotta be a joke. I DO NOT want to sleep here, I don't know what to eat and even WHERE TO SHOWER. MUM! WHAT WENT INTO YOUR BRAIN? HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE YOUR DAUGHTER INTO THE HANDS OF A DEVIL?

"Hey. Finish. Your. Paperwork."

I turn around and the icy demon glares at me. Looks like I have no choice but to stay under his command. Argh, SCREW. HIM!

_**6:31pm – 7:00pm**_

I was working on my paperwork in gloom, thinking that I wouldn't survive long enough to see the light of the next day. At least, that was what I probably thought.

"Ciaossu Hibari, Ayame."

Huh? I look up to see the genius baby – again.

"Akane."

"Ciaossu."

"… How did you know I was here?" I asked, confused.

"I just did. Afterall, I have my network services all around this area."

… are you serious?

"Akane. What did you come here for?" the demon asked.

"I came here to talk to Ayame, just as I told her. Well, of course, I brought Dame-Tsuna along."

_-Someone knocks on the door and it swiftly opens to reveal Tsuna-_

"Reborn! What are you doing here? Ayame's in the middle of detention!"

I sweat dropped. He came in just at both the wrong and right time.

"For entering in here without my permission, I'll bite you to death," glares the icy demon.

"HIIIIIEEEEE !" and there goes Tsuna running for his life with Hibari chasing after his tail. Wow, this is so … silent. With the genius baby in front of me. I wasn't scared of it anymore though.

"So? What's the story of my dad being part of the mafia?"

"Your dad Harry De Luca is the boss of the De Luca family and is our ally. So you don't have to worry about dying now."

"Then?"

"Harry's been pretty busy lately, because many families keep targeting your dad since he allied with us. He's managed to chase the other minor families away – however, there is always a mysterious person in the middle of the night trying to kill your father. One of his subordinates has died already. He requested assistance from Vongola Nono to help him."

"So my father's being targeted? What the hell did he do wrong?"

"There are some families which do not like the Vongola and therefore, try to aim either directly at us or aim for the other families by striking them down first before directly aiming straight for our family."

"Then … hang on, what are the mafia for then? Just part of the underground world?"

"We are but it does serve a purpose – we will do anything or everything to protect ourselves or the people we care for be it resulting to having drugs or *** and violence. That's pretty much about the mafia. It's harsh."

"Then why did my dad chose to be a mafia boss?"

"Your father didn't choose to. He was already the next heir to the De Luca family by your grandfather. Now that he has passed away, your father has to keep on holding the reins tight or else not only will he and his subordinates be killed, you and your mother will also be killed."

This had my heart clutched in ice. Sure, I wouldn't mind if it were myself to be killed but to drag the others down with me was something I wasn't going to allow.

"So … what's going to happen now?"

Reborn stared at me without smiling like he usually would. I could tell that he was serious.

"Now that you have known about the mafia, there are 2 paths available to you – you either refuse this request and die or you accept it and be trained under a certain person."

"What's the request?"

Reborn did say anything but tilted his fedora forward. Along with that cunning smile which meant trouble.

"Hey, you."

I turn around to find the demon glaring at me. I look at the time and it had been half an hour since he went chasing Tsuna. Oh yea. I haven't finished the paperwork since I was talking to the baby …

"I'll bite you to death."

Oh crap oh crap oh crap, I'M SO SCREWED!

_**7:00pm-8:40pm**_

-sigh- So here I am. The weird baby's gone, the demon let me take a rest so I finally get to have my grand rest in a bath tub; exceeept … for some bruises. That guy seemed to like torturing me – or 'biting me to death' – a lot. Just think about it, when I first met him, I had a fight with him. Today when I was trying to escape, he began fighting me again. He gave me heaps of bruises just then. It doesn't seem like I'll ever get any peace tonight … -sigh- my god. Please. Why did I have to go through all of this?

-Knock knock-

"Who's there?" I yelled.

There was no reply for a couple of minutes. Then it came again.

-Knock knock-

"Ooooiii! Who are you?"

No response. Well, I couldn't be bothered opening the door so I just ignored it.

Although I shouldn't have let my guard down.

Suddenly, someone crashed through the bathroom door and I literally jumped in my bath – and stood up.

There was this guy who stared up from the ground and then had a nosebleed. I didn't really get it … until I realised the situation I was in. While the guy was staring at me with a nosebleed and bruises, I knew that he probably had pissed the demon off somehow and …

Crap. I was naked.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-wh-WHADDYA STARING AT! GET – OUT!" I screamed while blushing furiously and kicked him out the door.

More like into the demon himself.

The demon stood there while staring at me too. Though he ended up making the whole girl's bathroom collapse to crumbs.

I mean, which guy isn't embarrassed about entering a girl's bathroom especially when there's a girl who's NAKED !

I was stunned and shocked and stood there on the same spot like stone up until the point where the guy was beaten black and blue on the ground, unconscious. The demon then stared at me.

For a long, long time.

… Is he a pervert or a rapist or a lolicon or … or what?

"QUIT STARING AT ME YOU DEMON! I'M STILL A GIRL YOU KNOW? SO STOP-" I screamed while blushing as bad as lava but got cut off as something covered over me. I pulled it down slowly and saw that it was a towel. Strangely, it didn't have a tint of dust visible on it.

"Put your clothes on and get to work," the demon said as he had his back turned around me.

Hm? That's strange … he's being …

… quite nice actually. Well … considering the condition of the girl's toilet, I doubt I would be able to find my towel. I even forgot I was getting cold …

But he added, "you indecent woman."

I fumed up at this but didn't say anything. What the heck? He was the one who barged into the bathroom with the pervert and-

"Hurry up. Stop standing there you herbivore. Or else," the demon interrupted my thoughts before lifting his tonfa's up and said in a threatening voice, "I'll bite you to death."

I sighed at this and left to go to the storeroom next door which _luckily_ wasn't destroyed and changed my clothes there. Once I came out, I had worn the Namimori school uniform. Well, since this was a school, I guess there wasn't any other clothes to choose from the uniform shop I guess. Apart from the fact that the skirt was a bit short, the rest was just fine. So I walked back to the Reception Office with my stomach growling.

"Ah, that's right, I haven't eaten dinner," I muttered and re-thinking back to what the demon said:

_Flashback_

"_Uh … what do I eat?"_

"_Figure it out yourself."_

_End Flashback_

I sighed at remembering that. I forgot to bring money with me and I'm starving hungry now. What am I supposed to eat now? While sighing, I walked towards the window behind the demon's desk. As I passed his desk, I decided that if I could get a hold of something embarrassing or bad from his desk that could ruin his reputation, then I would be free from all this random torture! As I trawled through his desk, I found almost basically useless and boring stuff. They were mostly just the school's payment fees, school rules, school regulations, paperwork and … hm? What was this? I lifted this rectangular object and I turned it over. It was like a package and had no signs of it being opened or being sent from somewhere in the past. The package looked pretty old too. Wait, hold on …. It says … what, 1999? Strange ...

"For touching the school's belongings, I'll bite you to death," I heard someone say.

Well, I realised it was the demon as soon as he said 'I'll bite you to death' really. He ran towards me and swung his tonfa at me. I was too late to dodge it, mainly because of the bruises from earlier, but there was also some sort of feeling – no, some sort of ferocity that I hadn't sensed before as soon as his tonfa hit me. While gritting in pain, I looked into his eyes and it didn't seem like the usual glare that he threw out at his victims. It seemed more … like he was offended. No, greatly enraged, like it was something personal of his that no-one was allowed to touch, not even himself. Whoops, not only had I stepped onto a major landmine without noticing it, I was in BIG. BIG. TROUBLE. No doubt.

"Hey demon, what's gotten into you? You-" I asked but he just swung another of his famous throws at me and that cut off my sentence immediately.

"Hey, seriously, look, I'm really sorry that I picked it up, I just, um, uh … well, uh, found it on the floor by accident," I explained, though I hardly thought that he'd pay attention to such a lame lie. Well, I was correct anyway and without me noticing, he swung his tonfa on my leg. I winced in pain and bit my lip to prevent myself from screaming and I jumped from the window and managed to wobbly land on the school grounds with 2 hands and 2 feet. I instantly ran away for shelter at that point. Honestly, apart from my mother, this demon was scary as well. What the hell was with him? I know that I pissed him off by holding the rectangular package but … what was it? Well, it seemed personal but it wasn't like I knew that it would be there in the first place. Well, I've go to find a place to hide from his famous temper for a while now.

_~A few minutes later~ _

Thank god, it seems like this is the best place for me to hide for now. I'm now in the baseball clubroom … he shouldn't be able to find me here since it's so messy and dark. Hmm … what's the time now? 9:10pm … oh yea, that's right, I haven't even started eating dinner … and now I'm hungrier than ever … it's like I'm trying to survive in an savage island – no, I AM.

**Hibari POV**

That girl … wao, I never knew that she would be embarrassed like that. It was quite humorous and that skirt looked – wait, no no no, you are the Fuuki Iinchou, you're not meant to think such thoughts. In fact, I will NOT think of that anymore. Not after she touched my photo frame …

_Flashback_

"_Take care of this ok, Hibari? It's Namimori's item so take care of it and don't let other people touch it, ne? After all, you are this town's protector no matter what right?"_

_End Flashback_

Hn. I shouldn't think back to that anymore. Memories are for herbivores. Also, I wonder where that girl went?

… what am I thinking?

Who cares about her? I'll send Kusakabe over to search for her instead.

"Kusakabe. Enter."

_Kusakabe enters_

"Yes, Hibari-san?"

"Go search for the girl. She's hidden somewhere, probably near the baseball courts," I commanded.

"Hai, Fuuki Iinchou," replied Kusakabe while bowing. He turned and left and closed the door. As soon as he closed the door, I returned to focus on my paperwork.

But I couldn't for some reason. Although I hit her badly and she was helpless, she didn't scream out that high-pitched voice again. Hmm … I should test her again at some point …

_Knock knock_

"Come in," I said irritatingly, annoyed that someone had interrupted my thoughts.

The door opened to reveal Kusakabe without the girl. Hm? That's strange … I definitely said that she was somewhere around the baseball area. He must have not heard me correctly.

"Kusakabe, I said to find her and bring her back here," I reprimanded icily.

"F-f-fuuki Iinchou, we couldn't find her. She wasn't anywhere near there and we couldn't find her," he stuttered.

"Then search all over the school," I replied sharply.

"We did Chairman. She wasn't anywhere," he replied once more. This is infuriating.

"I didn't give you permission to talk back to me. I said to find her NOW," I snarled out of annoyance.

"B-but-"he stuttered and I had gone over the point of both irritation and annoyance already. I beat him up for 5 minutes straight and then decided that I felt much better and was in the mood to find her around this school.

"Fine then. Stay put here and guard the school. I'll go search for her instead," I commanded with an obvious hint of irritation in my voice.

"B-b-bai, Buiki In-kou (H-h-hai, Fuuki Iinchou)," he said as he bowed.

…

This herbivore will definitely be bitten to death as soon as I catch her.

_~15 minutes later~_

Strange … this girl proves to be harder to find than I thought …

"_Achoo!"_

Hm? It's probably the girl …

I slammed through the door of the baseball club and it was pitch-black. I walked through clubroom only to find no sign of a person there. So I turned back out and shut the door behind me and went to find her again.

**Ayame POV**

Whoops … the demon nearly found me when I sneezed. Thank God he didn't, otherwise …

_Ayame's fantasy_

_Demon: I found you. –dark aura- how dare you hide in Namimori's baseball clubroom? I'll bite you to death!_

_Me: E – e – e – eto, I-I didn't mean-_

_Passerby outside Namimori: -hears scream- um … what's going on there?_

_End Ayame's fantasy_

… there would've be some ... problematic circumstances.

I leaned back for a while and sighed. What was I going to do?

Well, maybe I shouldn't have leaned back afterall.

As soon as I sighed I fell backwards into this hole and before I could fall further in, I grabbed the edges of the hole and slowly lifted myself out. Geez, why would anyone have a hole there? Even if they did, they should've fixed it … huh? The hole … it's square. No wonder it was easier than the ones I've fallen into the past. Hmm … it seems to be there on purpose. After all, who would cut up such a perfectly 360 degree square there? Well, I'd better hide somewhere else before I get found out again. Someone might've heard it already since the sound was so loud. I stood up and stretched and as I slowly opened the door, I could only see pitch black. Hm? Wasn't there the baseball field? I looked up and saw it was the clothing of a person. That's strange apart from the demon …

There's no way he'd leave a jacket for me, right? Unless …

I looked up further but I didn't see a head. So someone indeed left a jacket here. As I flung open the door the jacket was still there.

… Why is it … floating …?

I look out into the baseball field …

And there was a person.

Just staring at me with blank eyes, pale skin, silky blond and long hair with a school uniform …

And bare legs.

Just bare legs with blood-scratched feet as she walked towards me.

I immediately stood on my guard, "who are you?"

There was no reply from the girl. She continued walking towards me with the same blank stare and soft footsteps.

What was with this girl?

"Hey, answer me, what-," as soon as I blinked she disappeared.

… no way, there's no such thing as ghosts. She must've used one of those foot techniques and gone somewhere.

I turn around and the jacket's still floating there, exactly in the same place.

I turn to face the baseball court again and she isn't there either. So I begin to turn to run but before I know it, I sense something behind.

Something extremely dangerous. Before I even know what's going on, I turn around and …

blackout.

**Hibari's POV**

Hn … I've searched all over the school and she isn't anywhere. (A/N: Hibari! What happened to your sensing-people skills? D':) She's probably gone home already … what a herbivore …

Hm? Who's that on the baseball grounds?

… Isn't it that girl? What's she doing sleeping there? She could catch a-

Hn. Stop caring about her so much.

But … this seems a bit off … I walk towards her and slowly lift her up. (A/N: I'm spoiling it for a moment here, he's holding her in princess style you see … kinda like in the episode where future Hibari lifted Chrome's head in the Ten Year Arc … yea, you guys should know already …)

Wait. From the looks of it … _-feels her head-_it seems that she was knocked down by someone.

Looks like I'll take her to the First Aid office. I begin to walk but then I realise that the perverted doctor is there tonight. Hn, looks like I'll have to take her to the Reception room and lay her on a couch. Hmm … her hair feels so silky, soft like a cat and her-

Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it there. Stop. Thinking. Things. Like. That.

~5 mins later – Hibari arrives at the Reception office~

"F-fuuki Iinchou, you found her," Kusakabe said in a stuttering voice.

I make no response.

"F-f-fuuki Iinchou, thenI'll be heading home," Kusakabe said, stuttering.

"… Yes, you may," I said.

"T-thank you," Kusakabe said and then left.

I layed the girl –what was her name again? I'll just call her annoying squirrel instead- on the couch and went to my desk and focused on doing my paperwork.

_~20 mins later~_

Damn. I can't focus. Even though I've moved her several times around the room already, she … still remains in my sight. Just … just what is this feeling? Why does she attract my attention so … much? What is with this … yes, that must be it. She must be somehow making me lose my guard. Now, I can focus.

_~10 mins later~_

No, I still can't concentrate. I look over to her and she seems … a bit … cute.

… No, no, no, she just seems cold. That is all. I walk over and I get a spare jacket of mine and put it over her. I stare at her face and stretch out my hand and stroke her cheek. Strange … wasn't she wearing her glasses when she was fighting? Now that she's got her glasses off, she's … she looks so … delicate. She looks so … delicate, fragile, perfect, pretty, soft-

… exactly what are you thinking? Stop thinking like that and get to you paperwork! Oh yes, that's right … I've still got to punish her for not finishing her homework, not wearing the appropriate uniform, offending the disciplinary committee and running on school grounds afterschool.

Now, I'll concentrate on my paperwork. No, actually, I'll take a rest. So I put my legs on the table and slept.

**Everyone's POV**

The cat with green eyes stared fearfully at the cold glares of its master.

"What did I tell you? Did you not listen properly?" the girl hissed.

The cat shrunk back in fear, the fear of the punishment that was going to blow over.

Instead, the girl just sighed and said in a weary voice, "Never mind. Just make sure you don't' make the same mistake like just then."

The cat delightfully smiled and pounced into its master's arms and purred softly.

"Well ,let's go home, shall we?" the girls said happily and vanished into thin air

**Thanks for the past reviews ! ^^ I hope Hibari doesn't somehow seem out of character … well, I hope this isn't too long or too short! Plz tell me if it is ^^ oh, and also ….**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEAAAASE READ AND REVIEW! I need those reviews to make the other chapters as interesting as possible for everyone! And I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really,REEEEEAAAAAAAAALLY SORRY FOR THE SUPER DUPER LATE MONTHLY UPDATE! I'LL TRY TO UDDAPTE CHAPTER 5 IN A FEW WEEKS! HOPE TO SEE SOME MORE REVIEWS! ^^ **


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Ayame POV**

The next thing I knew after being blacked out was that I had woken up to a cosy place … where was I again? Ah, that's right, I blacked out all of a sudden somehow after that girl hit me … ouch ouch ouch, my head hurts …  
"I see you've awaken Ayame De Luca," someone in a deep voice said.  
I turned around to see who it was and saw the guy with the sausage roll hairstyle standing beside me. Um … what was his name again?  
"Hey," I said sleepily, "so why are you here? And … where am I?"  
"You are in the disciplinary office, Ayame," the sausage roll guy said, "and the Fuuki Iinchou has me here to make sure you do not escape once more."  
I snorted out of laughter. Really? I escaped? I escaped? I, me, Ayame De Luca, now in this annoying place, escaped? After all that happened? What kind of joke was this?  
I sat up and I felt something slide down. I looked towards it and it was a black jacket. Unconsciously, I picked up the jacket and smelt it. Somehow … it smelt familiar.  
"Your mother will be here to pick you up soon. You were found by Hibari-san at night on the ground," he said.  
I suddenly perked up because I accidently forgot to tell him something.  
"Hey sausage roll dude! Something weird happened last night! There was- ow, ow, ow …" I tried saying but my head suddenly started throbbing painfully.  
_"Do not say a word what happened last night. Or else I will kill you if you mention anymore,"_a voice said in my head threateningly.  
"W-what … who are you?!" I whispered fiercely but then I was forced back down on the couch hissing with pain with my head throbbing more painfully than before.  
_"Have you ever heard of speaking in 'your head'?! Say anything more about me and I will seriously kill you!"_ the voice said dangerously.  
Normally, I wouldn't have cared about these threats but I was curious as to what this voice was so I just obeyed her – but if she was going to possess me and be a major threat to the people around me, I was going to have to suicide for sure.  
_"Do not worry. I'm not going to harm the people around you. I will only harm the people who KNOW about me – including you,"_ she said calmly but dangerously.  
Did she just read my thoughts?  
_"Yes, I did child,"_ the voice said triumphantly. What's so good about that?  
"O-oi, Ayame-san! Are you okay?" sausage roll guy said while panicking, "Lie down for now! Your mother's coming to pick you up!"  
While he went out the door to get an ice pack, I muttered to her, "Then explain."  
_"Explain what?"_ she said puzzlingly.  
"It's dead obvious, right in your face. Explain WHY you're in my head, WHAT the heck you're doing there and HOW did you get in here," I said coldly.  
_"It's quite a long story. I'll explain this to you when you are at home. Also, this is no place to explain it,"_ the voice said calmly.  
"What do you mean 'no place to explain it'?! We're alone!" I hissed.  
_"He's coming,"_ the voice whispered as the voice seemed to fade away. I closed my eyes since I was tired and my head still felt painful but it was slowly receding …

Ayame's dream  
  
_The door opened but I couldn't see who it was. Suddenly, a humongous shadow loomed over and there were sharp bloody teeth with the  
smell of copper and death that were about to grind me in as I screamed for help…_

End Ayame's dream

"Ayame-san. Wake up! Your mother's here," a polite and formal voice said.  
Startled, I immediately sat up covered slightly in cold sweat. What was that nightmare?  
"Oh sweetie~ Are you ok? You look like you've had it rough," my mother stared at my face, worried.  
"Uh … yeah … I, uh … got knocked out – I mean, I accidently fainted last night on the ground," I corrected myself, with the painful throbbing coming back.  
"Oh, I'm sorry darling~ I should've just stayed at home with you," cooed my mother. Then she turned towards Kusakabe and said, "Thank you for taking care of my daughter. I'm very pleased with the state that she happened to land into." I sensed a hint of coldness in my mother's voice.  
"I-it's alright madam," Kusakabe said while stuttering and backing away.  
Then, I heard the door slide open.  
"Whose car is parked outside the school gates and causing a great fuss?" someone said icily in a familiar voice.  
"F-fuuki Iinchou, that would be Ayame's mother's car," Kusakabe said while quivering in fear.  
Ah, so it was the demon …  
"Hn. Kusakabe," I heard him command.  
"H-hai!" Kusakabe responded.  
"Carry the girl over to her mother's car. Now," the demon said, although I sensed that he emphasised the word 'now' dangerously.  
"R-roger that, Fuuki Iinchou" Kusakabe said.  
"No, I'm a bit better now," I said fiercely, while trying to stand up properly with the painful head. Ouch, just you wait you stupid spirit-voice-threatening-thing, I'm definitely getting you out of my head at some point.  
"I'll go to class now. Class is starting after all," I added.  
"Oh~ Darling~ You don't have to stay, you can stay at home, ok~? Your father won't be pleased if I let you stay at school today~," cooed my mother.  
As I frowned, I took a closer look at my mother and she was smiling like usual but I sensed that something was off.  
"What do you mean by that? Dad said he wasn't coming back home until June or July," I said, my voice thick with suspicion.  
"Oh darling~ Your father came home just last night. He seemed very tired though I noticed some injuries on him, which was quite strange. His friends also decided to come over at our house for a while and they said that he had accidently met a tiger in the Amazon forest in America and was attacked. He was lucky that he survived," mum explained worriedly.  
What the heck?! Why the hell would he go to the Amazon forest?! Everyone knows how dangerous it is if you go there! Ah …

_Flashback  
_  
_"Harry's been pretty busy lately, because many families keep targeting your dad since he allied with us. He's managed to chase the other minor families away – however, there is always a mysterious person in the middle of the night trying to kill your father. One of his subordinates has died already. He requested assistance from Vongola Nono to help him."  
_  
_End Flashback  
_  
Shit. Did the assassin get to him already? I calculated how long it was since Reborn told me – wait, it's only been one day, ONE day after he tells me and my Dad's attacked!  
"So? I assume Dad is fine now?" I asked curiously. After all, that story sounds really hard to believe. His friends are horrible liars.  
"Oh yes, he was watching the television before and said he was going to pick you up personally but I refused and said that he needed to rest or …" my mother said while trailing off with other stuff while I got struck with a thought.  
Dad's part of the mafia with this assassin trying to kill him … mum said that his friend's brought him home injured so ... rather than the fact that they are his friends, are they his subordinates instead? Or is one of them the assassin instead? Like, they infiltrated the household somehow and plan to murder him when no one is watching? Or –  
"Ayame. Go home with your mother now, your car is being a disturbance to the school," the demon said, interrupting my thoughts. Doesn't he know how annoying it is for something or someone to interrupt their trail of thoughts? I sighed and gave up on staying here since I did have plenty of questions to fill Dad's hands with – I wasn't in the mood now to face the stares of the students around me as well.  
"Fine, fine. I'll go then," I sighed and began walking awkwardly. Hm? I touched my forehead. Strangely, most of the pain had disappeared. As I opened the door, I walked out and saw the students see me come out of the room and then I suddenly tripped.  
"Oh sweetie! Are you ok? What happened? How did you suddenly trip?" my mother said worriedly.  
"It's nothing mum. I, er … just twisted my leg a bit. I'll be fine," I said, not looking up so she wouldn't be able to detect the slight pain from my ankle in my eyes. I look at my ankle and it really had twisted a bit.  
"Oh no! Do need someone to carry you down instead? Your ankle looks very painful," my mum said, more worried than ever.  
"I'm not a princess or some weakling; I can stand up by myself," I retorted angrily, angry that I had to be this weak at this moment. What a pain. I finally managed to stand up slowly, with everyone's attention focused on me. I looked around and I realised that a few people looked startled for some reason and I heard someone run towards me. I turned around to see a girl who looked worried.  
"Are you ok Ayame-san? You tripped over nothing! Let me see your ankle," she said worriedly as she checked my ankle. At first I wanted to refuse but then I sensed that she wasn't the type of girl who would go gossiping about me all over the place so I let her look at it.  
"Oh dear! You'll have to go to the First Aid office! Your ankle's twisted!" she exclaimed as she looked more worried than ever.  
"No, it's ok; a little twist of an ankle is too bad-" I said but got cut off as something crashed through the window with the shattered glass pieces flying everywhere.  
"What the heck happened?!" I muttered through my teeth. I suddenly sensed a being over me as I looked up to find the girl covering me.  
"Hey! Are you ok?! Why are you trying to protect me?! No, what are you trying to cover me for?!" I exclaimed, surprised.  
"The glass pieces flew everywhere when something just crashed through the window …" the girl said and she trailed off as she fell down, though I managed to catch her in time.  
"Then are you hurt anywhere?" I asked out of worriedness. I have to admit, I wasn't exactly worried about her only; I was also worried about the trouble that was going to come up to me afterwards!  
"No, I'm ok … just a bit of back pain …" she said quiety. Back pain? I look on her back to find a few glass pieces stuck in her body. I instantly pulled them out and before I could say she was fine and will be fine, she had already fainted. I touched her forehead. Woah! It was steaming hot! Why didn't stay at home?  
Anyway, I laid her down on the couch in the Reception room and covered her with a jacket I found on the couch despite my ankle. My ankle can come later after I've analysed the situ-  
"Hey! Which girl in this school is Ayame De Luca?! Come out!" I heard an angry voice call out.  
I rushed out the corridor and slammed the door shut, only to find a guy with a fedora and black clothing with a dangerous gun, holding the girl hostage.  
"He's taken one of the student's hostage! He's taken one of the student's hostage! Heeeeelp!" somebody screamed out. Surely, he was holding a girl who looked to be in her first year of middle school. The girl had practically turned pale and looked like she wanted to scream but she couldn't.  
"Look! Look! The Fuuki Iinchou is fighting one of those guys!" someone else called out this time.  
I turned around again to the demon fighting against a guy who was fighting with a metal cane. He seemed to be on par with him … wow …  
"Who over here is Ayame De Luca? Bring her over now," I heard someone from behind darkly say.  
I turn around to find a guy with steel-gray, icy eyes looking straight in my direction.  
"Are you the leader of this gang?" I asked normally, facing him with strong eyes. There was no way I was going to let him think I'm weak.  
"Where is Ayame De Luca?" he asked once again, ignoring my question.  
"Are you the one attacking this school by leading this gang here?" I said firmly, ignoring his question as well.  
"Where is Erica Ayame De Luca? I have no time to be messing around with you brat," the guy said, narrowing his eyes. They clearly had a hint of suspicion in them.  
"I will hand her over to you as soon as you answer my question," I said firmly, this time letting out a hint of annoyance slip into my voice.  
"I don't trust you. Hand her over now," the guy said, stepping closer.  
Knowing that he might attack at any point, I scanned my eyes around me to find a weapon. God dammit, why isn't there something I can use as a weapon at this critical time?  
"Hand. Her. Over," the guy slowly, emphasizing how annoyed he was getting from waiting.  
Looks like I have no choice.  
"Fine then, I'll tell you the truth. I'm Erica. What do you want with me?" I asked him, looking at him unfearfully in the eye.  
He lifted an eyebrow in suspicion and took out a picture and looked at it. Then he threw it onto the floor. I caught a glimpse that the picture was me.  
"We have been ordered to assassinate you, Ayame. It's game over to your life," the guy said while rushing forward aming the weapon at my chest. I jumped and swung a kick over his head – bang! Perrrrfect! I managed to hit smack bang in the middle of his head with full-force. Ha, shame that he didn't manage to dodge that even though there's a girl here with a major weakness … well, that is, if her REALLY didn't notice.  
I managed to land on the floor safely, though the weight on my ankle caused a strike of pain pass through my ankle. Seems like I really have to finish him up quickly or else I'm dead.  
He then swung around with his gun and shot at me. I managed to dodge in time by leaning towards my injured ankle. The pain grew bigger but I ignored it and stood back up. As I ran towards him, he shot at me one more and I bent once again towards my injured ankle. Shit, it seems that he realised my weakness. He shot me again and as I dodged again, I leant on my injured ankle and fell to the side. I looked up to see him pointing the gun towards me and clicked his gun.  
Looking at me with cold eyes, he coldly said, "Game Over."  
Hell shit, Fuck that! There was no way I was going to give up my life that easily! I looked around desperately to search if there was any way I could escape. I knew that I had at least 3 seconds to find something and escape.  
Then, something sounded like a whip which cracked the air.  
"Hey, hey, hey … What are you doing to an innocent kid in this school? That's stupid," I heard someone say strangely cheerfully. I turn around to find a guy with spiky blond hair walking up to us with a whip.  
"Who are you?" the assassin snarled.  
The whip-guy said, "Dino Cavallone," he replied casually.  
"What?! Bucking Horse Dino?!" the assassin said, surprised.  
Chance! I kicked him in the leg and took the chance to crawl away. I accidently crawled to into the whip-guy's leg when I thought I was walking the other way. Ah, I'm feeling dizzy again … shit …  
_"Go to sleep now. You're in no condition to fight now, since you used all your strength into that kick,"_ the voice said soothingly, _"Take a rest."_  
_"I … don't …" I softly muttered.  
"Even if you don't want to, your body needs to. Sleep, you won't get killed as long as Dino is there"_ the voice softly said as she faded away.  
"But … Who is he … " I said drowsily. Ah, she was gone already. Suddenly a thought popped up.  
Wasn't Dino that whip dude …?  
"Hey, hey! Are you ok? Oi! Don't fall here! Hey …" I heard someone shout after me as I slipped away into the darkness …

**Dino POV**

Ah maaan … she just had to fall asleep in the middle of her assassination. Geez, looks like I really gotta look after her …

_Flashback_

_"Oi, Hanemua,"I heard him say as soon as he finished him off.  
"Yeah, Hibari?" I said.  
"Look after the girl up on the 2nd level of the building," he said curtly.  
"Huh?" I said in confusion. I look up to find a girl kicking a black-cloaked person with a death-fall kick.  
"Woah … was there really a student like her in this school Kyoya? You could've told me y'know?" I laughed.  
"Hurry up," I heard him growl angrily.  
"Yes, yes," I sighed, "Jeez, a student giving his tutor orders …" and turned to walk to where the girl was.  
Suddenly, a rock was thrown in my direction but I managed to dodge it. I turn around to find Kyoya looking at me with eyes colder than ice and harder than steel.  
"Hurry up or," he snarled and lifted his tonfas, "I'll bite you to death."  
Even though this seemed like the usual Kyoya I know, it also seemed unfamiliar as well.  
"Okay, okay Kyoya, I'll go so stay here, okay?" I said as I ran upstairs.___

_End Flashback__  
_  
And it looks like I gotta beat him up.  
"Well, I'll have to make sure you'll never come here again," I said as I whipped him with the whip …  
And ended up slapping myself in the face.  
Huh? How come? I'm sure I managed to whip him, not myself.  
"Boss!" I heard someone's very familiar shout towards me. I turned around to find Romario running right behind me.  
"Okay! Let's get this done!" I said, as I cracked my whip in the air.  
_~10 minutes later~_  
Whew! Looks like we managed to get it done.  
"Are you ok, Boss?!" I heard Romario call out.  
"Yeah, I'm fine. How about you?" I asked back.  
"Yes, I'm ok as well. You don't need to worry about me too much," he replied.  
I was about to tie him up until I realised I almost forgot something.  
"Yes, Boss?" he asked back.  
"Oh yes, can you tie him up and put him in our car instead?" I said, and before he could interrupt, I added, "Reborn wants to interrogate him."  
"Yes, Boss," he said, as he and the rest of my family came and tied him up and carried him down the stairs.  
"Oh yes, what about the girl, Boss?" Romario asked as he frowned.  
"Don't worry, I'll carry her up to the First-Aid Office," I called back.  
I lifted her up. Wow, she's as light as a feather despite how she looks … Hm? Strange … She looks like Maddie …

_Flashback_

_"Um, Dino-kun …" she asked.  
"Yeah?" I turned around and asked.  
"Dino-kun … A-are … Are you going to be a boss?" she asked while shifting her feet side to side.  
"Well … I don't really want to … but … Grandad wants me to, so …" I said hesitantly, not sure what I would say next.  
"T-then …" she said with her head down.  
"Hm?" I asked.  
"Then … y-you've gotta come back and find me! A-and play with me again, ok, Dino-kun?!" she said fiercely as she looked at me while she was blushing.  
I looked at her surprised about that question.  
"Yep! I will so don't worry!" I said, while smiling to reassure her.  
Suddenly, she ran and hugged me and began crying. I jumped a little out of being surprised but then I kept holding her while patting her back to reassure her …_

_End Flashback_

Haha, as far as I can imagine, there's no way she'd do something like kicking down some guy's head with such a heavy kick and then run out of energy in the middle of a battlefield …  
I knocked on the door and the door opened to reveal Shamal.  
"Sorry, I don't accept males for –," he said boredly until he saw me carrying her and asked, "Oooh, who's this beauty~?"  
"Hi Shamal, it's a student of this school. She fainted in the middle of a fight," I explained.  
"Oh, I see, so she needs to rest, right? Don't worry, leave her with me," Shamal said, with his perverted showing so obviously.  
I carried her into the First-Aid office and laid her on the bed. Hm? What's this? Now that I look more closely, she looks like she's been through some really tough battle. I feel sorry for her …

**WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT**

_-Phone ringing-_

_"Yes, this is the Cavallone Mansion, may I help you?" I said as I picked up the phone. Honestly, who the hell is calling me in the middle of the night?!  
"Oi, Dino, it's me Reborn," I heard a squeaky voice on the other side say.  
"Oh, hello Reborn, is there anything you need?" I asked.  
"Go to Japan tomorrow," he said.  
"Huh? Ah, I mean … yea, sure, I'd like to see how Kyoya and my lil' bro is doing," I said, while trying to think while talking.  
"Cool. When you get there, go to Nami-Chu first," he commanded.  
"Uh-huh …" I mumbled as I finished off the last piece of work I was doing.  
"Are you even paying attention Dino?" Reborn said on the other side of the phone.  
"Huh? Ah, yes … you said I was to go to Japan tomorrow right?" I asked him until a thought struck me and I asked, "Oh by the way, why?"  
"I'll explain all of it once you're here in Japan. It's only a small issue but it needs your help anyway," he said and added, " and you'll be having a new student."  
"What? I'm Kyoya's tutor. I can't tutor 2 people at once," I groaned.  
"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll manage somehow," he said and I could imagine that I'm-going-to-cause-trouble on his face. Maaan, what am I supposed to do?  
"So? Who's he?" I questioned.  
"He's a she. I'll send a picture over for you to look at. She's the daughter of the De Luca Famiglia. You should be able to recognise her," he said.  
-sigh- "Okay then – wait, what?! A GIRL?!" I shouted, "How come?!"  
"You'll get it soon so see ya at Japan tomorrow at Nami-Chu," he said.  
"Hey! Wait up Re-," I shouted in the phone but it got cut off as soon as I was about to say Reborn. Then, my phone buzzed and I saw that a message had been sent to me. I looked at the photo with the age, name and place at the bottom of the picture._

**END OF WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT**

Geez … I as soon as I step into Nami-Chu, something happens and Kyoya's probably going to be pissed when he sees what happened on the first level …

_First ground level sight  
__-windows broken, students unconscious and chairs and tables strewn all over the place- _  
Student: …  
Student 2: Wh-wh-what happened HEEEREEEEE ?!  
_End of looking at the first ground level_

Oh well …

**Hibari POV – Reception Office**

Hm? Hanemua normally would've gotten here by now … how strange. I might as well go see where he is.

_-Opens several doors and finally opens the First-Aid Office door-_

"Yo! Hi Kyoya!" I heard hanemua's familiar voice call out. I turn to the right and push the covers and look inside. The annoying squirrel (A/N: that's what Hibari decided to call her, remember?) looked like she had fainted and was hurt badly.  
"How did she get hurt this badly?" I asked, griping my tonfas underneath tightly.  
"Ah, well … when I got there, she had already looked like this and fainted on the ground," Hanemua said while smiling reassuringly.  
"I see," I said, accidently letting the stiffness slip into my voice. As I turned to leave, I suddenly remembered that her mother had come to pick her up. Since the annoying squirrel had saved my school on the 3rd floor, I guess I owed her a debt. So I turned back and pushed hanemua out of the way.  
"Wha …" I heard him begin to say but I gently lifted the squirrel up from the bed. She was strangely light. I guess it was from the lack of food yesterday. Well, I've got to go down now. As I carried her down, I heard hanemua shout after me, "Hey! Kyoya! Where are you taking her?!"  
I couldn't be bothered to answer his question. As I walked down the stairs, I watched her sleep. Somehow, she was sleeping so quietly and … so … peacefully. Just like Sleeping Beauty, waiting for her prince to wake her up …  
No, no, no, this is only a debt I have to pay back for her for saving my school. Then, I looked down to see the annoying squirrel starting to wake up.  
"Huh … wha …" I heard her mumble and rub her eyes. That was actually … quite cute. Argh, what the hell …  
"So you're awake," I said, looking ahead, avoiding to look at her.  
"Huh …" she mumbled until she looked up at me for a second and then screamed, "EEEH?! WH-WH-WHAAAAT?! HOW COME YOU'RE CARRYING ME?!"  
"To repay my debt for helping my school," I replied stiffly.  
"Heeeh, so even the demon has some sort of kindness huh? How unexpected," she scoffed and turned her head the other way.  
I didn't make any comment to that and then I felt her head turn to my side and I took a glimpse of her. She was staring at me for some reason.  
"Hey demon, how did I help your school anyway?" she asked in a confused tone.  
"You fought an intruder who invaded and tried to harm the school," I said briefly.  
"Oh, I see … oh by the way, thanks for carrying me since I can't walk properly," she said to me. As I looked down, she was smiling, smiling so sweetly and innocently –  
Wait, wait, wait, what am I even THINKING?  
"Hn," was all I could reply. We arrived at her car and he mother was by the car, crying. As I approached, she looked in my direction and began running towards me.  
"Oh Ayame, Ayame, Ayame! Are you ok?" her mother said worriedly, with the annoying squirrel looking blankly at her mother for a minute then at me and then at her mother.  
"Hey, isn't it time you put me down demon? It's uncomfortable in this position," she said.  
Before I could simply drop her on the ground, she got down from there herself and stared at me. There was something in her stare that bothered me …  
"Oh, Ayame, are you alright?" her mother looked at her worriedly once more.  
"Yeah, I'm fine mum," she said as she turned. As she was just about to enter the car, she turned back to me and walked straight into my face and quietly whispered, "You'll regret holding her like that," she said coldly as she stared into my eyes and added, " you murderer!"  
… hm?  
Hold on, those livid green eyes aren't the annoying squirrel's.  
This person definitely isn't her.  
"Who are you?" I snapped back.  
"What do you mean? I'm me of course," she said as she pulled back and smirked as she shot her hatred-filled green eyes at me for a second which disappeared once again.  
"Ayame~ You have to get home and take a rest now, ok?" her mother cooed her as she walked up to us.  
"Yes, mum," she said and turned around with her pony-tail swaying as she walked and entered the car.  
I turned around and walked back to my office as soon as the car drove away, knowing that the car shouldn't show up again under the annoying squirrels orders. But again, who is that girl?  
Just what is she? Hn …  
"Hey, Kyoya! I just saw the car drive off," hanemua commented as he came out from behind a tree and added, "Doesn't that car belong to the De Luca Familglia?"  
I wouldn't say anything if I wasn't interested. However, I was interested in that girl's ability,  
Along with that peculiar personality inside her.  
"The De Luca Familiglia? Who are they?" I asked.  
"Oh, they're allies of the Vongola and are pretty well-known throughout the mafia," he said  
"… I see. Do you have any ties with them?" I asked.  
"Eh? Yeah, I get along well with the person who's the family's heir," He explained and asked, "Why did you ask? You'd normally not care about things like this."  
"Continue," I said curiously.  
"Continue?"  
"Yes,"  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I want to know more,"  
He frowned at me and continued, "His only daughter is the heir to the De Luca family and her name is …"  
The only daughter and heir to the De Luca family? Hold on, isn't that the annoying squirrel then … ?  
" … Rozelle De Luca," he finished.  
Oh. Hm? Strange … I stood there for a moment and plunged into my thoughts. I'm sure that the annoying squirrel's enrolment sheet said she was and only child …  
This is out of proportion. Apart from having her sister being in the mafia, it seemed like they were hiding the fact that the annoying squirrel's sister's existence is a huge secret …  
"…ya? … oya? Kyoyaaaaaa?!" I heard him say as he waved his face in front of my face, looking at me inquisitively.  
"Were you day dreaming?" He asked me while frowning.  
"Of course not," I said briskly and continued walking towards my office.  
"Hmm … maybe … no, that's impossible … but it's also possible …" I heard him mutter as he followed me to my office. This is getting annoying I thought so I turned around to tell him to go away but then I found no-one there. Hm? He was there just a minute ago, wasn't he?  
… Maybe it was my imagination. I continued walking towards my office. As soon as I open the door, somehow, the hanemua was there, sitting on my desk with his legs on my desk.  
Normally he wouldn't have done that and tried to get on my good side. This is probably – no, definitely IS an illusion.  
"You, get your dirty feet off my desk now," I growled angrily.  
"What do you mean? I'm your katekyo, aren't I?" he smirked evilly.  
"You dared to step into Namimori Chu's grounds," I growled threateningly and added, "I'll bite you to death, Rokudo Mukuro."  
"Kufufufufufu …." I heard as his laugh escaped from his mouth and mist surrounded him and then appeared to reveal his real self.  
"Oya, oya, Hibari … it's been quite some time, hasn't it?" he smiled.  
Perfect timing. I was just thinking of biting someone to get rid of these annoying feelings and thoughts out of my head.  
"I'll bite you to death," I commented and went on to hit him.  
"Kufufufufufu …" he smirked and dodged my attack gracefully, just as I expected him to. I immediately lunged towards where he had bent but he dodged it, although I saw a flicker of surprise pass his face.  
"Kufufufu … you sure have improved quite a bit Hibari," he commented as we clashed.  
"I don't care. Kamikorosu," I said and battled him while trying to throw those annoying thoughts out of my head. I don't understand. I really don't understand. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it, I hate it, I hate it, hate it, hate it, hate it …

_Flashback_

_The smell of blood.  
The taste of blood.  
The smell of hatred.  
The taste of hatred.  
The senses … of having one you treasure most, the one you want most, the one which you hold your pride in, was destroyed.  
"You know … if one day … if you end up with one person only, you'll regret it … you know it, don't you, Kyoya-kun?"  
Shut up.  
"You've just seen it. What are you going to do now?"  
Just shut up.  
"What are you going to do? In fact … what will you do now?"  
I've had enough.  
"As if …" I said as I slowly stood back up, seeing his face flicker with surprise.  
"As if … I'm going down," I said. I ran upstairs, rushed into my room and kicked open the cabinet.  
I heard him running after me and kick open the door which I had locked. Suddenly his face was mixed with both greed and delight.  
"Hey … give me that, will you? Come on sweetie, I won't hurt you anymore," he cooed sweetly.  
I stood, looking at the ground and the mirror sideways. I was covered in blood, in my favourite pyjamas, from head to toe.  
"Kyoya? Ne, Kyoya? Give me it, alright? Uncle will take care of you," he cooed once more.  
I looked into his eyes, his eyes covered in greed and delight. What a joke. I can't trust anyone anymore.  
"Like the fuck I will," I growled in anger. I broke the password system with the rock I picked up from the garden and snatched the tonfas into my hands. Strangely, I felt this sense of strength.  
"Kyoya! That's dangerous! Give-"  
He called to me desperately and stopped in shock as I stepped in front of him with an expression he had never seen on my face before. It was an expression of rage, of anger, of betrayal. Altogether, it was relentless hatred.  
He stood back in horror and shock as I said the legendary phrase which runs through my blood.  
"I'll bite you to death."_

_End Flashback_

The fight ended with Mukuro dissipating because there was something else he had to do. I also found out that hanemua had gone as soon as I returned to my office, not that I could care less.  
Thanks to that time, I've realised that only the strongest survive. In order to survive, you can never trust a single person, no matter how kind or nice they are.

Never. **Ever.**


End file.
